


Mystic Hunters AU

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Gravity Falls in Horizon: Zero Dawn alternate universe.





	Mystic Hunters AU

Okay, so.

This is just a small idea for a crossover with Gravity Falls and Horizon: Zero Dawn.

Basically, in this world the whole place is inhabited by these creatures, who everyone have named Mystics. These Mystics are creatures for different shapes, mostly animal based but rare Mystics can more humanoid or unrecognizable, that are built to inhabit the area they live in.

Most Mystics live in groups big and/or small, or live out on their own. Each Mystic has special powers that make it unique, and some have even more rarer power that stands out for the rest. Most Mystics can be peaceful, often avoiding humans at any chance, or simply just ignoring them. However, some Mystics can be more hostile and aggressive, attacking anything, mostly human but does not exclude other Mystics if any nearby.

There a humans who live in small or large tribes. Tribes are consistent of three main categories.

First being the advanced tribes, who are the bigger and more powerful tribes that have more control of law and order over large or small quantities of smaller or weaker tribes that serve them. These tribes are more considered royal, having a king or queen in charge, or noble, having many people with high statuses ruling.

Advanced tribes are held with high regard since not only are they more advanced with their current age, but are also known for housing rare material.

 Secondary tribes are known as base tribes, or known as more neutral tribes. Most of these tribes will be found to be under the power of nearby advanced tribes, most of it being for protection given by the advanced tribes or for trade and work. Base tribes can mostly have their own set of governing or lifestyle if the so freely choose.

They are more welcoming to strangers and egger to trade with anyone for a fair price. Tradesmen can often be found in these tribes, often times setting trade bases if the tribe is a good enough frequent income. Inns are also built in high numbers as travelers will seek shelter to rest for the time being.

The last type of tribes is the loner tribes. Only small handfuls live in these tribes but these tribes are the most out of the other tribes. Living only in the deepest parts of wilderness far from other tribes, they are more one with nature, and rarely go about far from their homeland unless they are either forced out or been made a hunter.

Mystics are a main source for food, trade, and power. Hunters from loner tribes are often given jobs from higher ups to go out hunting for Mystics as they are well known for being good at hunting Mystics better than anyone else. Most of the hunts are common Mystics, or rarer hunts for more valuable game.

However, if such action or opportunity arises, most would seek out a special hunter.

The Mystic Hunter.

These hunters are known far and wide for being the only hunter brave, skilled, and powerful enough to handle any Mystic that crosses their path. Mystic Hunters have no tribe, often having their faces covered by masks or hoods, only travel with no place to call home and hunting evening the most dangerous of Mystics. What sets them apart for other hunters is that each Mystic Hunter has a special unique power that gives them upper hands in combat or hunting Mystics, often times having a Mystic for a partner. The more Mystic partners they have symbolizes just how strong a Mystic hunter is. Most of the time they are sought out for major problems dealing with Mystics, mostly if they are the more aggressive types, or hired to hunt special Mystics for the right price.

Stan- Mystic Hunter

Ford- Mystic Hunter

Dipper- In training Mystic Hunter

Mable- In training Mystic Hunter

Soos- Forger Trainee/Healer

Wendy- Weapon Crafter

Pacifica- Nobel Heiress

Fiddleford- Advanced Crafter

Bill Cipher- ???

In this world, Mable and Dipper are found by Stan, an old Mystic Hunter, at a young age after their tribe had been massacred by a rouge tribe. Stan takes them in as his own, coming to settle at a small tribe he kept frequently visiting to the point that he becomes attached to it. The tribe is known as the Falling Sky tribe. A.K.A., Gravity Falls and most of its residents.

Stan and the twins spend most of their lives on the outskirts of the tribe deeper in the forest. Many times, Stan will be offered a job that only a Mystic Hunter can take on, so many times he will enlist the tribe’s forger trainee Soos, who sees Stan as a lone hero and father figure, to watch over the kids while he’s away. Stan doesn’t like taking Mystic jobs too much both of risk of major injuries and his aging body, but does it anyway as it helps keep him and the twins well fed and living.

Both twins have powers, long discovered before coming into the care of Stan. Seeing they will be destined to be Mystic Hunters like himself one day, Stan often trains them to their full potential with their powers. Dipper’s power allows him to speak and communicate with Mystics, swaying them into helping or just to have a normal conversation once in a while if he needs to get away from everyone else. Mable doesn’t use her powers after a traumatizing accident with a Mystic led her to never using it again.

As the years go by, the twins are nearing their thirteen birthday, rumored that a Mystic Hunters power comes at their peak in the teens, rumors of more deadly Mystics appearing grow, forcing Stan on more and more jobs, making less and less time with the twins, which saddens them all immensely. One day, a royal messenger comes by, bringing urgent news. Mystics are now attacking tribes, and even more monstrous than before that it’s forcing tribes to seek out all and any Mystic Hunters for help.

Stan agrees to go, fearing for the safety of the twins. The twins try to dissuade him from going, but Stan promises that he would return safe and sound in a week.

A week goes by, and Stan doesn’t return. As each day passes, the twins become more and more concern till one day a Mystic that was owned by Stan collapses at their home, tired and beaten. Mable takes this as a sign that Stan could be in danger and sets off with Dipper to find their lost caretaker, who they come to seeing him as an uncle.

Their Grunkle Stan.

Soos comes tagging along as well, concerned for his father figure. Along the way, the twins put to good use of the skills of Mystic Hunters, getting plenty of food and trade. They soon reach a base tribe where Soos suggests finding some info that could help them since Stan stops by often to get supplies here.

They soon come across Wendy, who runs a small weapon shop owned by her family. She provides helpful information that heads them to the right direction Stan had gone to, and tags along for the adventure.

Once they arrive, not only do they find a noble city in deep ruin, but come across what was once a major battlefield with Mystic and human bodies scattered about. Fearing that Stan is among the bodies, the twins search around, hoping and praying that Stan is not among the dead.

Luckily, they cannot find any traces of him, giving them hope that he’s still alive. However, before they can continue on, one of the Monster Mystics appears and attacks, ensuring a long hard battle for everyone.

After the battle, a traveler with his caravan sees all the fight, offering them a ride to the nearest royal tribe with information on what happened days prior of their arrival with the exchange that they keep him safe for any attacks. Tired and wounded, they agree and head off with him. Once they reach the tribe, they find out that Mystic Hunters sent to help the noble tribe were attacked by Monster Mystics and learn that most of the hunters were captured and taken away to a known land.

Determined to find Stan, the twins head off once they healed enough to find out where Stan and the other Mystic Hunters were taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,
> 
> This is all I have for an idea. Well, start of it anyway.
> 
> Hope you liked it and have a great day!


End file.
